1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage system and more specifically it relates to a manual storage lift system for efficiently hoisting articles to a raised position for providing temporary or permanent storage for the articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Storage systems have been in use for years and are built in various styles and configurations. Storage systems may be simply comprised of shelves stacked in a vertical manner. A common frustration with shelves either stacked, or suspended, is that it is often difficult to access articles upon some of the higher shelves. Further accessing the articles haphazardly can cause a dangerous situation for the user, wherein the user poses a greater risk to falling (if standing on a ladder, chair, or other support) and/or dropping the articles.
Other methods of storing articles, such as putting them directly on the floor, can lead to the articles getting in the way of the user, taking up an abundance of space that may be used for other purposes, or becoming damaged due to being ran into, engaged, or walked upon by the user or other persons. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved manual storage lift system for efficiently hoisting articles to a raised position for providing temporary or permanent storage for the articles.